Tied To You
by booknerdjewel
Summary: Willa and Timo were to be married, he was in love with someone else. They only hooked up once. Willa left, left everything behind him, but not everything. After becoming familiar with her new life, her old life finds her again. This time it's not just her she has to think about. It's her son.


**AN: Hey, guys. Here's another new story. I actually I had a story similar to this before, but I took it down. I actually like this version better. I hope you guys like this story. Don't forget to follow, favorite, and review. Thanks for reading, JuJuB7.**

 **INSTAGRAM PAGE: JuJuB7FanFic_**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything, only the plot.**

* * *

 **Chapter One**

She left. She left everything because she didn't want to marry the man she loved. That's a lie, she did want to marry him. She really does love him, but he didn't love her. He loved, loves Magdalena, but uncle Shad had arranged for Magdalena to be married to someone else. She and Timo were suppose to be married, but Willa had always known that Timo was truly in love with Magdalena. This is what lead Willa to leave, to leave everything behind. She gave it all up so that maybe Timo could have a chance with Magdalena. If uncle Shad allowed it now that Willa is no longer in the picture.

Willa doesn't honestly know how to feel about Timo. Yeah, she loves Timo, but he does love someone else. So where does that leave them? That is the question Willa can't answer because she doesn't know. Timo has her running in circles. She hates running in circles. One day, Timo will act like that he loves her and has completely forgotten about Magdalena. The next day, he will completely hate her and want to marry Magdalena. It was driving her insane. She couldn't keep doing that every single day. The best decision for her, at least at the time, was to leave. To leave everything and start a new life. She didn't tell anyone that she had planned on leaving, but she did spend her last night with someone special.

 _FLASHBACK_

 _Willa leans against the small counter of her trailer, taking everything in. Her last night here in this trailer. She hasn't told anyone that she plans on leaving, they would all just try to stop her. She didn't want anyone to stop her, she just wanted to leave this life behind and start a new life. A new life where she wasn't going to be arranged to be married. A new life where she had someone who actually loves her and just doesn't love her because he is suppose to married. She wants to forget everything that is here. She wants to move on with her life. There is nothing left for her here._

 _Willa comes out of her thoughts when she hears the familiar knock on the door. She looks around the dim light trailer before walking over to the door and throwing it open, knowing exactly who is on the other side of the door. She moves back to her previous spot in her trailer, knowing that he is going to close the door behind him. She watches as he enters the trailer, closing the door behind him. She watches as he looks at her before making his way over to her. He tosses his hat onto her bed before standing very close to her. He does something that is not him, he places his hands on her waist. She doesn't look up at him, she doesn't want to look up at him because all she can think about is how this is her last night and no one knows it._

" _Willa," Timo sighs, lifting her chin up with his finger. "What's going on with you?"_

" _I'm fine," Willa states._

" _I don't buy it," Timo smirks. "I know you, Wills, I know when something is wrong. You don't think I haven't noticed how you have grown distance from me these past few weeks. You can talk to me. You have always been able to tell me everything. Just tell me."_

 _Willa doesn't say a single thing, she just stares into is eyes. She wants to tell him that she plans on running away. She wants to tell him that this will be her last night here. But if she tells Timo that she plans on leaving, he will do everything to try and stop her. She doesn't want to be stopped. She knows that much. So by not telling Timo about her plans, she doesn't risk being stuck here. She wants to leave this place, to move on with her life. Moving on meant leaving everything behind, it meant to let the love of her life go so he will be able to marry the love of his life which wasn't her. She only wishes that it could be her._

" _Willa, come on, baby, Timo emphasizes, a thin smirk appears on his face. "Baby, just tell me about your problems. Timo can make all your problems go away. All you gotta do is tell me. We can figure what other is bothering you out. We've always been problem solvers, haven't we?"_

" _Shut up," Willa pouts, trying to move her gaze away from Timo's eyes. "How is Magdalena?"_

" _I wouldn't know," Timo admits, pulling away slightly. "She's too wrapped up in her new boyfriend, her future husband, Dangelo. They are arranged to be married shortly after us. So I am all yours."_

 _Willa doesn't know what comes over her, but after hearing about how Magdalena and Timo are no longer a couple she can't help, but want to this. Willa lunges forward planting her lips onto Timo's and wrapping her arms around his neck. She knows that he hadn't expected that by the way he pauses for a minute before giving into the kiss. His arms wrap tightly around her waist, he easily lifts her up onto the small counter. He immediately walks in between her legs. His hands, oh god, she can feel as his hands slowly pull her shirt up further and further until her shirt is off and thrown to the other side of the room. She smirks on his lips as she moves her hands from his neck to moving slowly down his shirt as she unbuttons each button on his shirt before moving her hands to his shoulders where she slides his shirt and vest off at the same time. They both hear the thud as his vest and shirt hit the floor. His lips move from her lips to her neck. God, how she has imagined this over and over again and now it is actually happening._

 _(END OF FLASHBACK)_

Willa comes out of her thoughts by the loud pounding on her apartment door and the cries coming from the other room. She sighs before climbing out of the bed. She makes her way to the other room, walking into the room and immediately over the crib. She peeks over the edge and sees her little man crying in his crib. She picks him and places him on her hip. It doesn't take long for the little boy to fall asleep in his mother's arms. Yes, Timo Proud got her pregnant. She didn't tell him because then he would figure out where she is. She doesn't want anyone to know where she is.

"Willa! Open the door!" A familiar voice yells.

No, no, no. This isn't happening, this is not happening. Willa breathes before making her way to the door. She pauses before opening.

"Willa, sweetheart, how nice to see you again. Who is this little guy?"

"Hi, Uncle Shad," Willa breathes.


End file.
